Captain Davidson
Captain Davidson is the leader of a group of mercenaries that hired themselves out to Tanizaki Heavy Industries as both standard PMC’s and test subjects for their latest super serum. Profile Appearance Captain Davidson is a huge, blond man with every inch of his body corded muscle. Suffering from the degenerative effects of Doctor Metzger’s serum his eyes are bloodshot. Biography Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate Davidson and his Mercs ambushed Tanizaki Kazuo and Zhang as they were heading to see Doctor Metzger and demanded to know when they would see action. The mercenaries were not only getting restless but going through withdrawals. When Kazuo told them he would employ them when he needs to one of the mercenaries tried to attack him, but was quickly incapacitated. This caused the others to back down and drag their still screaming companion out. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy Davidson was sparing with a Synth when he was interrupted by the arrival of Kazuo who was showing Ranma around Metzger’s lab. Davidson became enraged and accused Kazuo of trying to replace him and his men. He became even more so when Kazuo stated that even with the serum they weren’t a match for Ranma. When Ranma affirmed this fact after Davidson started insulting him, he attacked Ranma, but was easily defeated. Kazuo apologized for his employees’ inexcusable behavior, but Ranma shrugged it off as he was more focused on the Synth that Davidson had been fighting. Chapter 8: Foes in Need Knowing that the Super Soldier project was about to be canceled Davidson and his men took steps to stop it. After one of their morning combat test one of his solders palmed an unused serum injector then swallowed it during a moment when some of his comrades had started a shouting match with the guards as a distraction. Then once back in their quarters and out of the guard’s sights he vomited it back up. As he injected himself with it they enacted their plan. After he tore apart the guards they split into three teams. Team one headed to the equipment lockers to grab all the gear and weapons they could carry, team two swept the labs for every vial of serum they could find, while Davidson and his team went to find Doctor Metzger. When a blood-splattered Captain Davidson stormed into his office flanked by four of his mercenaries, Metzger tried to deny that the project was being shut down, but they naturally didn’t believe him and began torturing him for blackmail material on Kazuo. Torn between being killed by the drug-crazed mercenaries now or Tanizaki later when he found out later if he talked Metzger’s decision was made when Davidson brought a scalpel to his eye. In panic Metzger told them about Tanizak’s obsession with the Senshi. Since he didn’t know who the Senshi were all he could lead them to was Professor Souichi Tomoe who Tanizaki had refused to kidnap since he didn’t want to risk his daughter finding out. Throwing Metzger across the room Davidson demanded everything he had on Tomoe. Professor Tomoe was grading papers desperately trying to take his mind off his daughter. He was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Davidson. He and his men began torturing Tomoe for information of his daughter’s whereabouts. Though Tomoe refused to tell him anything unfortunately Hotaru left a message telling her father that she, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune were staying in a hotel. Davidson called Hotaru and told her that he had her father which he proved by putting him on the phone. Souichi shouted at Hotaru to ignore everything Davidson said only for them to start torturing him again. Davidson told her that he was going to send someone to pick them and if they didn’t go with him he would kill her father. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For When Davidson’s men returned with Hotaru she demanded that they let her father go now that she was there, but Davidson refused. Putting a gun to Souichi’s head in case she thought about transforming he demanded to know who she was. Disappointed upon finding out she was Saturn and thus not the one Tanizaki wanted he asked for Sailor Moon’s identity. When she refused to give Sailor Moon’s real name his men began torturing her father. Through it all Souichi screamed at his daughter not to say anything. Luckily they were saved from this impossible situation by Ryoga using the Human Battle Aura technique. Needless to say everyone was surprised when a giant piglet suddenly showed up. Davidson tried to dodge Ryoga’s attack, but was hit in the chest and sent flying off into the trees. When Davidson regained consciousness after using the serum to heal his mangled body he made his way back. Upon finding an enormous, sterile crater and Ryoga, Saturn and her father gone Davidson went into a blind rage at the thought that she killed his men. His only thought was to make her pay for what she did. When he regained some measure of coherent thought he began tracking them. Barely holding himself back he followed them to Ryoga’s house and knocked on the door. When Saturn asked who it was he fired his assault rifle catching her in forehead. Davidson then slammed through the door and continued firing then started beating her with the rifle. Though disoriented from the beating Saturn was able to stop Davidson from stabbing. However with her beaten body and poor leverage she couldn’t stop him from forcing it forward. She was saved by the arrival of Ryoga who slammed into Davidson like a supersonic wrecking ball, sending him flying away. Davidson was completely consumed by rage, but instead of attacking he injected himself with more drugs. By the fourth, his whole skin had flushed to a bloody, mottled red, his veins were bulging all across his body, and his eyes had lost any trace of sanity. He let out an incoherent scream and threw himself at them. He and Ryoga crashed together in a furious exchange of blows. However Davidson proved to be no match for Ryoga while he was stronger and faster thanks to the drugs in his berserk state he was completely devoid of any strategy, technique or thought allowing Ryoga to easily deal with him. However it wasn’t Ryoga who ultimately killed him Davidson succumbed to overdosing on the serum. Personality Captain Davidson like the rest of his mercenaries is suffering from the psychotic degeneration effects of Doctor Metzger’s serum. Due to this, he saw no issue in harming children, such as the 15 year old Hotaru. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries